It's Been Awhile, Don't You Think?
by JayBayBay
Summary: Santana disappeared 3 years ago. When she finds her way home, Brittany is engaged to someone else, and has moved on...or has she? And what if...somebody close to her...is the very person that made the love of her life go missing?
1. Are You Ready For This?

It's been three years. Three agonizing years without her. My ex-fiance Santana Lopez went missing the night before our wedding. As I stare out this foggy window, and look on at the busy streets of New York, I wonder what would have happened, if I never let her walk out that door. I can't help, but to feel guilty inside. Maybe she disappeared because of me. I let a lone tear slip away, for the ache in my heart still clenches thinking about her. Feeling I've thought too much, I walk to the bedroom, and slip into bed next to my current fiance, Sam, and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

An annoying buzzing brings me out of my slumber, I check the bedside clock, and see it's only 4:00 AM. I realize the noise is coming from my phone, I turn my head and see it hasn't woken Sam, he's a heavy sleeper. I pick up my phone, adjusting my eyes to the bright light, I see I have 10 missed calls from Quinn, 7 missed calls from Rachel, and 5 missed calls from Sugar. I furrow my brows, wondering what could be so urgent. So I climb out of bed, walk to the other room, and before I can dial Quinn's number, a text message pops up...

**We found her. Call me. -Qball**

My phone slips through my hands as my blood runs cold. The room is spinning and I feel an undeniable pounding in my chest.

_We found her._

Her. Santana. That's my last thought before I black out...

* * *

"Brittany?"

Someone calls my name. And I feel them shaking me.

"Brittany, babe, wake up."

"Huh?", I slowly open my eyes, and see Sam hovered over me. The room is noticeably brighter, I've been out a while.

"Oh, Thank God.", he says relieved.

"What happened?", I groggily sit up, rubbing my head.

"I don't know. I found you like this, this morning, passed out. You scared me."

That's when I remembered.

"I gotta call Quinn!", I shot up and grabbed my phone.

"Whoa, slow down. What's the emergency?", he asked.

"They found her.", I say breathlessly, impatiently waiting for Quinn to pick up.

"Are you sure?", he questions slowly, looking at me curiously.

"That's what I'm trying to find out!", I snap, Quinn isn't answering, so I try Rachel.

"_Oh Brittany I'm so glad you called!"_

"Yeah, just tell me..is it true?"

"_Yes! Yes, we've been at the hospital all night with her."_

"Wait, hospital? And where's Q?"

"_Quinn's asleep at the moment, and I will tell you more information once you arrive, but Brittany...Just don't freak out."_, she warns.

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'm coming now. Bye.", I hang up, and she said not to freak out, but I am freaking out on the inside, thinking the worst.

I hurriedly grab my keys, slip on shoes, and jog to the door.

"Brittany, wait! Aren't you going to change first?", Sam asks.

I look down at my outfit, they're my bed clothes, a white tank with black shorts that have a rainbow on them. I can only imagine what my hair looks like.

"No time!", I say as I'm running out the door.

This is it. I'm going to see her again...

* * *

**AN: Should I continue? Review please...**


	2. I Want The Truth

I'm pretty sure I've broken 10 different laws rushing to the hospital. So many thoughts are just running through my head, as I hop out of the vehicle, and sprint to the entrance. Rachel texted me, saying she'd be in the main area. I have to slow down, when a cute old lady is just taking her time. I inwardly groan, I need to get in there now. So I silently sneak past her, and walk fast until I spot Rachel, over at the main desk.

"Rach!", I holler, getting her attention, she turns to me, looking horribly tired, with bags under her eyes, but she forces a smile anyway.

"Hey, that was quick.", she quipped.

"Yeah…yeah…just…take me to her.", I urge impatiently, really wanting to get moving.

"Look…", she grabbed my arm, and pulled me off to an empty hallway, "Before you can actually visit her…we'll need to talk."

"Then talk, say what you have to say! Just hurry up, I need to see her like now!", I exclaim and clench my fists, I'm so aggravated at this point, I need to know what had happened.

"Quinn and Sugar will be present while we discuss, for they are the ones who found her."

"Ugh, can you get them here now please?!"

Rachel makes a quick call to Quinn, then informs me, that they'll meet us in the cafeteria.

* * *

"Okay, so, I know that you have many questions…and I know all you want right now is to lay your eyes on S, but first, we need to know, that you can handle all of this.", Quinn explains, I look across the table to her concerning eyes, then to Sugar, who isn't glammed up for once, and to Rachel who looks solemn.

"Yeah, just…where did you find her?", I ask, scared to what the answer is.

_Flashback…_

_Quinn and Sugar have had a shitty day, it was the anniversary their best friend went missing, and they couldn't bear the pain. So Quinn had Puck baby sit Beth, and she called up Sugar. She wanted Rachel with them too, but Finn didn't want his wife coming home drunk, especially with their 2 year old daughter around. So Q & Sugar drank a bit of alcohol, not too much, and for a little while let that pain escape then. They decided to take a walk through the park, being a little tipsy, Sugar tripped and fell over someone, she was going to glare at the most likely homeless person, but what she saw, made her gasp, and wonder if this was a dream, or not._

"_Oh my god!", Quinn yelled. Shock overcame her. So this isn't a dream, this is reality._

_The person Sugar tripped over, was none other than Santana Lopez. Her body looked weak and frail. Her clothes had traces of dried blood, and no matter how hard Quinn and Sugar tried to wake her, she wouldn't. Reality came crashing down on the two girls, and it sobered them up. Quinn picked up the limp Latina's body, and ran all the way to the hospital, with Sugar right beside her. It was a good couple of miles, but she was fast and strong enough, thanks to her cheerleading coach's crazy practices. Quinn kept running and running until she reached her destination. _

"_Help! Help! Somebody!", Sugar yelled, and help soon arrived._

_A female doctor looking no older than 30, rushed to them._

"_What's the problem?", she needed to know a little before seeing the girl in the tired blonde's arms._

"_She…she's unconscious, it looks like she hasn't ate in days, and she's hurt.", Quinn rushed out, panting, sweat dripping down her face. _

_"Name?"_

_"Lopez...Santana Lopez, please help her, please."_

"_Okay, okay, here give her to me, I got her.", the doctor took the Latina into her arms, and called out a few nurses._

"_Please if you'll just wait in the waiting room.", a nurse instructed before they went away with their friend._

_Quinn collapsed once she set foot in the room, and Sugar didn't look much better. The blonde broke down, and the tears fall down freely. She couldn't believe this was happening. She's relieved they've found her, but appalled by the way in which they found her. Sugar knelt down to her side, bringing the blonde into her open arms._

"_Shhh, shh, it'll be okay, it'll be alright.", Sugar kept whispering into her ear. When the blonde's crying turned into silent sobs, she found her voice._

"_Call Rachel now…", her voice authoritative yet very hoarse, she looked up at Sugar with blood shot eyes, "Call her now…"_

"_Okay…", Sugar stood up, dialing Rachel's number, pacing the room, waiting for her to pick up._

"_Hello?", a voice mumbled._

"_Rachel…you need to come to the hospital….we found Santana.", there was an eerie silence for a minute then…_

"_I'm coming now.", then the line went dead._

"_Quinn…someone needs to call Brittany.", Sugar stated. But that was something the blonde wasn't ready to do, but she needed to be strong._

"_I'll do it.", she sighed and set out to get a hold of Brittany. But how can you tell someone that you've found their ex-love? It'll tear her apart. But it needs to be done._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Brittany was holding back the tears that threatened to fall, "Um…have they…have they said anything yet? Like what's wrong with her?", she asked nervously.

"Yes…", Rachel says, fiddling with her thumbs.

Quinn reaches her hand across the table, taking hold of Brittany's, "Are you sure you're ready for this?", she asked, looking the blonde in the eyes, her heart aches at how Brittany will surely react.

"Yes…I am.", she states firmly, but her body language is screaming no. Sugar looks to Quinn, who looks to Rachel, all silently agreeing it's time.

"Okay.", Quinn says before composing herself, telling the dancer will be difficult, but right now, this is what she needs. The truth….

* * *

**AN: Any suggestions, comments, feedback? Please review.**


	3. How Could They?

**AN/ Last chapter didn't make much sense with Q & S, so i slightly changed it. Okay here we go!**

* * *

"The doctor's said that she has a few broken ribs, a deep abrasion to the abdomen that was poorly bandaged sometime before, and some minor cuts and bruising all over her body.", Quinn finished, and Brittany felt a wave of anger pulsate through her body, she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Who did it?", she seethed, frightening the three girls before her.

"We…we don't know, she still hasn't woke up ye-", Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What?", Brittany questions, urging the short brunette to continue.

"She…she's been unconscious for awhile now…depraved of food, and heat exhaustion.", Rachel shakily answered the angry blonde.

Brittany inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, trying to calm herself, "Take me to her."

Quinn stood up, "B, do you think you're really ready for this? I mean after everything you've been through it's just-"

"I want to see her now damn it! That's all I want Quinn. Just take me to her…please."

Quinn's heart ached at the blonde's broken pleas, "Okay…Rachel, Sugar, I think you should go home. It's been a rough night.", she said not even looking their direction, but heard them shuffle away, they want to stay, but what Quinn says, goes.

* * *

Quinn walked Brittany out of the café, she made a left turn around the corner, another left down the hall, and made a right around another corner, she stopped in front of room 405. Brittany already was going for the door handle, when Quinn put an arm out in front of her.

"I'll be okay.", Brittany reassured her old friend. Quinn let her go in, but she waited outside, wanting to give her, her privacy.

Brittany took slow cautious steps towards the sleeping beauty, she took in the way her chest heaved up and down, she listened to her steady breathing. She pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, looking over the Latina, she can see bruising on her smooth tan left cheek, a small cut on her puffy lips, a little gash upon her right eyebrow, bruises on her wrists, her stomach with a large bandage around her, and her legs with tiny cuts and scrapes. Each injury, Brittany lightly ran her hand over them. She wanted to cry. She didn't what happened, or who did this to her. She brushed the Latina's hair back, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. The contact making both of them feel something, Santana's heartbeat jumped when Brittany's lips touched her skin. This action didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

She sighed, "You can feel me…but can you hear me? I'm right here…", she let her fingers graze Santana's hand. Longing to hold her. It's been so long since she could even be this close to her.

"San…you have no idea how much I've missed you…", a tear fell down Brittany's face, dropping onto the other girl's hand,

"When you went missing, I automatically thought the worst. I couldn't help, but to think you were murdered or that you just didn't want to be with me anymore. Either one still hurts. But seeing you like this…just…makes me so, so angry, that someone could do this to you, and I wasn't there to protect you. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go that night, I could've done without ice cream, but you insisted, I wanted to go with you, but you said I should rest since I've been working so much. Santana, it feels like this happened because of me…all because of stupid ice cream…and I can't help but to feel guilty. I swear to you…I will find whoever did this to you…and I will make them feel the pain that they made you feel. I promise you, Santana…", she leaned over and kissed her. It was only instinct, and it was only for a few moments. But something happened…

* * *

**AN/ Questions, comments, concerns? Please review and help me out. Give suggestions if you want also. xoxo**


	4. Freak Out

The girl slowly fluttered her eyes open, looking towards the blonde.

"San?"

"Britt? Why are you here? What's going on?", her voice hoarse and dry, she leaned up, groaning in pain.

"We're at the hospital honey. Do you remember anything?"

"Wait, wait…are they here? Have you seen them? You're not safe!", she rushed out, while her heart monitor beat at a rapid pace.

"What are you talking about? Who's they? Santana who did this to you?"

"No, no, no. Go. Get out of here!", she yelled frightening the blonde who was backing up against the far wall. "Go!"

A nurse came rushing in, "You need to leave.", she ushered me out, and left me so confused.

* * *

I walk into the waiting room, still wondering what the hell just happened.

"Hey, you okay?", Quinn questioned.

"Yeah…she um…woke up…then freaked…", I trailed off, gauging their reactions, Quinn's eyes went wide, Rachel was speechless for once, and Sugar looked like a kicked puppy.

"Did she say anything? About who did that to her?", Quinn pushed, which was slightly odd.

"Not really. She didn't say much.", I simply replied.

"So nothing about what she remembers?", Quinn sure is persistent.

"I just said that."

"Oh.", she looked…relieved? I don't know maybe I'm thinking too much.

"Well maybe we can see her later.", Sugar piped, trying to settle the awkward tension.

"Yeah…maybe.", I whisper to no one in particular.

* * *

_Santana's POV_

The nurse slipped me something to knock me out, and I don't like it. Sleep is my worst nightmare, sometimes memories invade them…sometimes good….sometimes bad…

_2 years of being missing;_

"_Ah!", I scream as the pain of my back gets to be unbearable, blood dripping endlessly._

"_You do what I say, when I say it! You hear me?", my offender yells, yanking my hair, so my head is forcefully pulled back._

"_Yes.", I gasp, then another strike to my back, and they throw me onto the dirty ground._

"_Good.", they spat, then kicked me, and left, leaving me curled up in a ball. All loss of dignity…._

I wake up in a cold sweat, panting, shaking my head to try and rid those horrid thoughts. It's in the past, forget about it. I look out the window, and see it's almost sundown, then something catches my eye. Next to me, on the bedside table, is a note. On the front in bold letters, reads nothing but…

**Santana**

* * *

_**AN: Shorter chapter, i know sorry. I'm trying. Comments, questions, suggestions? Please review.**_


	5. Home

Brittany POV

It's been a couple of days since Santana's freak out. I haven't talked much to Sam, he's been pretty distant. Probably giving me and Santana some much needed space. Speaking of, the doctors gave her the okay to go home… home. Where will she go? The only home she's ever know, was well, with me…wait a minute…If I could get her on board…then maybe she could stay with us. I'm not sure how it'll affect her, or me for that matter, but it's worth a try…maybe we could-

"Brittany, she's asking for you.", Sugar brought me out of my thoughts, I offered a soft smile, before walking into the hospital room.

Santana was standing, with her arms crossed, staring out the window. I know she knows I'm here, I'm just waiting for her to say something.

"You know…it's kind of funny isn't it? You go missing, then your one true love just moves on. Moves to someone else, sharing a love that was meant for us.", she turned her head, and must've seen my facial expression, because she explained further, "Your hand.", she motions to the left one, more importantly, what is on my ring finger.

"Who is it?", she asked, turning her attention back outside.

"Sam Evans."

"Your trainer?", she turns her body, fully facing me, the signature Lopez scowl upon her face.

"Yeah.", see, when I was a senior in college, I fell into a depression, had anxiety attacks here and there, and I also gained some weight. I went looking for a trainer…and well…I found Sam.

"Did you like him? When we were together, I mean."

"Santana, no, he was only a friend then, you know this. I was so in love with you that I didn't notice anybody else. At that time, Angelina Jolie could have flirted with me and I wouldn't have felt anything.", it was the honest truth, "I didn't even see Sam until a couple weeks after you disappeared. He offered me comfort, and we grew close, then we eventually just…fell for each other…"

"Well, good for you, you found a replacement…and a boy I might add. Seriously it'd hurt less if you were engaged to some girl."

"Oh really? And why's that?", the nerve she had, I just ugh.

"Because at least a girl can't get you pregnant.", she mumbled.

"Santana…Sam and I haven't even had sex yet. I'm waiting until our honeymoon. I'm keeping it traditional."

"Well…can I ask you something?", she sauntered over, and stood directly in front of me, gosh she looks good with her tight red v-neck that shows some cleavage, and black skinny jeans, I almost forgot how amazing her body is.

"Um, yeah, of course."

"Do you still feel anything for me?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't.", I sighed, "You were my first everything…first best friend…first kiss…first girlfriend…first sexual partner…You will always have a special place in my heart Santana Lopez.."

"Okay…", and that's all I got as she began walking past me.

"Wait.", I grab her arm, and make her face me, "Where are you going?"

"Um, I was released. So I'm leaving."

"And where exactly are you leaving to?"

"Haven't thought that far.", she furrowed her eyes, frowning a bit.

"Weeellll…", I lightly stroke her arm with my fingertips, up and down, "What if I said that you'll be leaving with me…aaaand you can live with me until you can go out on your own?"

"I would say that's amazing…but…not sure how your little fiance will feel about that. And I don't know if I can wake up every morning and see you two being all cute & couple-y."

"Look, Sam will understand. And while I know this probably feels like a never ending nightmare, but on the bright side, you'll be spending more time with me. And Sam works two jobs, so, he'll be gone most of the time.", I can see the wheels turning in her head, so to push her a little further, I give my signature pout.

"Ugh okay, but only because you insist.", she smiled at me, and we linked pinkies, as we headed out into the world.

* * *

"Alright! Here we are.", I say as I slide the big loft door open.

It's nothing fancy, we got it cheap since it needed some work done, but it's alright.

"Well, Ms. Pierce, I like what you've done to this place.", Santana looks around, then something near the bathroom door catches her attention, and she giggles.

I turn around, "What's so funny?"

"It's just, I've only been here for a couple of minutes, and your panties are already all over the place.", she smirks as I blush.

"Whatever, stop being wanky, and let me give you a tour."

I showed her all around, she thought it's a cozy little place. And then I showed her the spare bedroom, "You will be sleeping in here."

"Hmmm, is it alright if I decorate a bit?", she asked, and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Duh, it's your room.", I give her a goofy smile, then I realize something, where did she get her clothes?

"Where'd you get the clothes?", I ask as she starts putting things in different drawers.

"Sugar.", she shrugged, oh, of course, Sugar's dad is like a money tree, just keeps on giving, so I'm sure a shopping spree won't hurt them.

"It's kind of hot in here.", Santana states and I hum because it is a little bit warm.

What I didn't expect was for Santana to drop her jeans, and take of her shirt, I mean, we used to change in front of each other all the time, but now, everything's changed.

"You stare too much.", her voice drifted to my ears, oh, I was looking at her tanned legs, and flat stomach, and her breasts just look like they're screaming "Hello" at me.

She pulled on a pair of light blue short shorts, and she turns to grab a tank, but what I see then, makes me gasp.

"San…", when she turned away, I seen them. She had nasty scars all along her back. I counted maybe twenty different ones. But the pattern caught my eye, they all met in the middle. It looked like tentacles reaching out all over from the one spot.

"It's nothing.", she replied gruffly, yanking on a tank top.

"Yes it is! Who did that to you?"

"Does it really matter? What's done is done."

"What? How can you say that? There are scars all over your back! I can only imagine what it felt like…", I brush my fingers over the few that aren't hidden beneath her shirt, and I feel her stiffen.

"Just leave it alone Brittany.", she spoke firmly, as if saying it was final.

"I can't leave it alone Santana! Not when somebody hurt the one I love!.", I shouted then realized what I had said. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Santana POV

* * *

You'd think I'd be shocked at her outburst, but I knew she still felt something for me. I just didn't know how strong or how far she'd go. I just want to kiss her right now, put all of my emotion into it. Wait, she's engaged…forget that, I love her, I'm in love with her. The time I was away, made me long for her, and made my love grow stronger. I'm determined to win her back, but I can't until I tell her everything. But I can't tell her the truth, honesty is the best policy, but not in this moment. I think back to the letter, replaying in my mind…

_I opened up the note, and they've found me. They know where I am. This isn't fair, all I did to end up here, is in vain._

_**Dear Santana,**_

_**So sorry our time was cut short, after all the fun we were having too. But just so you know…if you tell Brittany anything about us, or what happened while you were…on vacation…there will be consequences. And we will cause you the worst pain you've ever felt. You squeal, we steal; you break, we take; you talk, we stalk. Get where I'm going with this? We won't cause you physical pain…no, we've learned you can handle that quite well…we'll go after your heart. Destroy you from the inside. So if you even remotely care about your blonde lover, you'll keep your mouth shut.**_

_**Xoxo-**_

_**Old Friend**_

I can't say anything to Brittany. If I do, who knows what they'll do to her. And I could never live with myself, because it'd be all my fault.

* * *

**AN/ Tell me what you think pretty please, and please review. I will probably write longer chapters from now on, and I'll maybe stop around 10-15 chapters. Also, how hot was Naya in Cold Hearted?3 Plus Brody getting his ass kicked lol.**


	6. Try Seduction

Sam walked in the door, dropped his keys on the counter, and began looking for Brittany,

"Brittany I'm home!", he rounded to the kitchen, and seen Santana sitting at the table, eating a monstrous sandwich.

"Um…hello.", he awkwardly said, looking around he asked, "Where's Brittany?"

"Shower.", she mumbled in between bites.

"Right. Not to be rude or anything…but uh, why are you here?"

"Brittany offered me a place to stay.", she shrugged.

"Oh…", he was slightly offended that she didn't talk to him before, he turned to walk away, but then did a 360, "Do I have to worry about you? Around Brittany I mean."

"No, you don't. What you should be worried about, is whether or not she makes a move on me. And if that happens, I might not stop her.", she smirked, and Sam internally wanted to slap it off her face, but he's better than that. He doesn't believe in hitting women, no matter if they're your girl's ex.

"I'm just gonna go now…", he trailed off and went to confront the blonde in the bathroom.

"Brittany?", he knocked on the door, then pushed it open, "Why didn't you tell me Santana was staying with us?"

Brittany was rinsing the soap out of her hair, and simply replied with, "She's still my best friend, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer her a place to stay?"

"I guess so…Alright well I'll let you finish up.", he walked out and shut the door, taking deep breaths, this is going to be madness.

* * *

Brittany POV-

I can't believe I hadn't thought to ask Sam first, but Santana was all that was on my mind then. I remember how she reacted to my slip up…

"_The one you love?", she questioned._

"_Well, yes. You're my best friend, and I love my best friends. Which, friendship consists of loyalty, honesty, and love. Why can't you trust me enough to tell me what happened?"_

"_Brittany, I do trust you, I do, but you can't handle the truth. And if you really want to know something, I don't really know who did everything. All I heard were distant voices, and when I was kidnapped, it was late at night, and they put a sack over my head, and drove me to some warehouse. The rest is history. Look, Brittany, all that matters is I'm here now, okay?"_

"_Fine, okay.", it's not okay, I can't believe she just won't tell me._

"_You wanna know a secret?", she asked, gently taking my hand into her hand, ugh, I missed this._

"_Yes.", I gulped, as she came closer, our faces only inches apart._

"_The only thing…that kept me alive, was my undying love for you. I fought through everything, because of you.", she smiled softly, then walked away to her room. _

I sighed, and continued getting ready. Quinn wanted to talk to me, girl to girl. But she didn't want Santana included, it was making me suspicious, but I shook it off.

I arrived at the Quick residence, knocked three times, and Puck opened the door, smirking at me, "Well, hello, hello, what brings you here?"

"Quinn, invited me over, which where is she?", I ask peeking inside.

"Oh, she's just cleaning up Beth's mess.", he motioned me inside.

"Yeah, do you know what she wants to talk about? She didn't even want San here.", I say, and don't miss the way Puck's whole demeanor falls, bad move. He's been taking all this like a champ, but really, he hurts just as much as us.

"I don't know…Yo Quinn! Get your butt out here!", he hollered, and we got a "I'm coming.", in response.

"Hey Britt.", she hugs me, and we sit down on the couch.

"I'll just go now.", Puck disappears back from wherever he came from, and Quinn starts bombarding me with questions.

"So, did you get anything yet?"

"Santana refuses to talk about it."

"Hmm. How did you usually get your way? Like, I'm sure she has a weakness, and I'm sure you'd use it to your advantage."

"There is one thing…", I trail off,

"What?", she asks, urging me on.

"Well…whenever I knew she was keeping something from me…I would seduce her...but I can't do that, because I'm with Sam…"

"Brittany, how bad do you want to know the truth? I say go for it."

"I don't want to lead her on.", Quinn looks at me with an Are You Kidding Me, look.

"You have feelings for her, so I don't even want to hear that nonsense. If you weren't with Sam, you guys would have already been making hot passionate love."

"Um…well…uh", I can't keep the blush off my cheeks, and Quinn raises an eyebrow, knowing she's got me.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, but I won't cheat on Sam. I don't want to be known as a cheater."

"Then what will you do?"

"Something that could either go horribly wrong…or…go so right."

* * *

After having enough of Quinn & Puck's antics, I left to the comfort of my own home. When I get in the door, I shut it, and lean my head against it, sighing loudly.

"Something on your mind?", Santana's voice startles me, and she's smirking at me.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Care to tell?"

"Nope.", I move past her, swaying my hips, and I know her eyes must be glued to my ass. When I turn, I was right. "It's kind of hot in here, don't you think?", I ask as I play with the hem of my shirt, only showing a sliver of skin.

"It's not going to work.", she replies, but her body is saying otherwise.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", I innocently say, and slowly bend down to 'stretch'. I look at her from between my legs, "My muscles are aching."

"I bet.", she croaked.

I stand back up, and take my shirt off, flinging it past her head. Now her gaze is fixed on my toned abs, and full breasts. I trail a finger down the valley of my breasts, over my stomach, and circle my belly button. We're both transfixed on the other, that we don't hear the door open.

"What are you doing?", Sam asked, not liking Santana ogling his girl's body.

"I could ask you the same thing.", the dancer remarked.

"I forgot something for work, so I came back to get it."

"Mhm.", I replied, and watched Sam get what he needed, then left.

"Now where were we?", I ask, slowly walking up towards the brunette.

"I don't know what you were doing, but I am going to take a nap.", she walks away from me, and locks herself in her room. I huff, and plop down on the couch, well, this blows, I guess I need to step up my game.

Little did Brittany know, Santana had to leave, because she was two seconds away from jumping her ex-lover, so instead, she settled for the second best, her left hand.

* * *

**AN/ Okay, so everyone wants to know who's responsible for Santana's disappearance, that will be revealed fairly soon ;) And a whole bunch of stuff will go down! Please review, and who do YOU think did it?**


	7. I Know

Every time Sam was home, he watched Santana and I like a hawk. It was annoying, but I'm pretty sure he knows something's up. I feel bad for him. If only he knew what I was going to do next…

Santana was sitting on her bed, reading, with her cute little glasses, and I knocked to get her attention.

"Hey.", I walked over to her, and sat at the foot of the bed, "Sooo, work is beating my ass, and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

I'm a choreographer, it pays good, I do what I love, but it really does wear me out.

"And what would that be?', she asked, flipping a page.

"Well, remember when after Cheerios practice, you'd always give me massages? I would really love one of your famous Lopez full body massage.", when I finish what I have to say, she looks at me, and sees exactly what I'm wearing. Nothing but a towel, and my hair is done in a messy bun.

"What's this really about?", she asks, scrutinizing me.

"I'm sore and my muscles are tense, that's all.", I give my biggest doe eyed pout, and she huffs,

"Fine. Come over here, lay face down.", she stands up, as do I, and I remove the towel, exposing my body to her, and then get into position. When she straddles my legs, I can't help, but to let an involuntary moan get out.

"Can you rub my shoulders?", I ask, and she responds by doing just that. Her hands, all over my back, feel marvelous. She moves down farther, lightly grasping the top of my ass, "Lower.", my voice is sultry, and I don't know anything, other than, Santana Lopez, has her hands all over my naked body. And it feels so damn good. She takes special time with my legs, as they are sore beyond belief. And when she's done, I whimper, 'cause of the loss of contact.

"There. All done.", she gets up, and leans against the dresser, her expression unreadable.

I walk up to her, still very much naked, and wrap her up in a hug. Our bodies fit so well together, I don't ever want to let go. She breathes in deeply, basking in my scent, and I pull away, looking into her eyes, I see nothing other than pure love.

"Thank you.", I whisper, and go to kiss her cheek, when she turns her head, making me kiss her lips, I can't stop. Our lips get reacquainted with each other, like our lives depended on it. She flipped our positions, hoisting me onto the dresser, knocking a few objects off in the process. Her lips attack my neck, and I grip at her waist, pulling her even closer. Her hands squeeze my breasts, making my nipples harder than before. I'm so wet, and just want her to take me. I tug at her shirt, silently telling her it needs to be off, she takes the hint, and discards it. She kisses me with so much passion I feel as if I may drown in her love. With our lips moving in sync, I grab her shoulders, and move my hands farther down, to her back, I can feel the bumped up scars. And that's when I realize,

"San, wait.", I say and slightly push her away, giving me room to breathe.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't do this yet, not now, not like this."

"Why?", she asked, "You want this, I know you do.", she cups my core, and I gasp, 'cause oh yes I wanted it.

"I want it. So bad, but not like this…I'm with Sam still. I have to break up with him first."

"Okay…", she sighed, "That's understandable."

"And I don't want to do _this _with you, until you're completely honest with me."

"Seriously? That again.", she ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated, "Why can't you just let it go already?"

"Let it go…let it go?! Santana, somebody hurt my one true love, and you just expect me to let it go? Do you have any idea how much pain I've been through?"

"Do you have any idea how much pain _I've _been through?", she retorted, and it was selfish of me, she went through physical and emotional pain, as I only went through the emotional…

"San…I'm sorry. I just…ugh…I don't know how to be okay with all this. You refuse to talk to me, and it feels like you don't trust me, and it hurts, alright?", tears were brought to my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"I do trust you baby.", she gently wiped the tears away, and it made my heart swell, "I love you, and nothing will ever change that.", she kissed me softly, and wrapped me up in a tight embrace. This is where I want to be, in this moment, with her.

"I love you, too."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and then we can go to bed, okay?", she informed me, and I just nodded….

We were having a relaxing bubble bath, Santana had her arms wrapped around me, and my head was resting on her shoulder.

"How are you going to tell Sam?", she asked.

"I don't know, but when I do it, will you be there with me?", I asked turning my head slightly to look up at her, she smiled,

"Of course."

Now that Santana's back, it feels like everything is right again.

* * *

Santana and I were currently sitting at the kitchen table, my nerves were going crazy, Sam would be here any minute.

"Just relax.", she whispered, and held my hand.

Sam came waltzing in, looking drained from work, when he found us, he didn't even bat an eye.

"Sam, I have something to tell you and I-"

He raised his hand, "Look I already know, okay? You're leaving me for her, I get it. I should be more hurt, but I guess, if you're happy, then I'm happy."

I jumped up and hugged him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it.", he laughed softly, and I let go of him, then he turned serious, "Does this mean I have to move out?"

"No, silly.", I joke, and look to Santana who agrees with me.

"Okay, well I'll get out of your hair now.", he offered both us a kind smile, and left the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected.", I heard Santana say.

"Mmmhm.", I walk over to her, and kiss her lips lightly, "Let's go to bed."

Santana smirks, "Wanky."

I slap her arm, "Not like that. I just want to get my cuddle on."

The next morning, Sam was already at work, I swear he's a workaholic, and Santana was in the shower, singing of course. It was cute. I was brought out of my thoughts, when someone was knocking at the door, I opened it, and seen Sugar there, looking toward the ground, all shy like,

"Sugar, what brings you here?"

"Is Santana around?"

"She's in the shower, why? Did you need to talk to her?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I might've seen something…that night…"

I know what she's talking about, but why is she wanting to do this now? I don't know if I should be angry, or hurt. Whatever it is, I hope it's useful. I leave Santana a quick message, saying I was catching up with somebody. And then I left with Sugar, dead set on getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

**AN/ Okay, so, is Sugar's information useful? You'll find out tomorrow ;) Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Sam let go of Brittany easily b/c of a guilty conscience, Brittany went back to Santana kind of fast, b/c her feelings didn't diminish at all. And through out the story, the timeline is spread out, so really it's been about a month. I'll probably end up rewriting the past chapters, and making them more accurate. And the reason why they don't interact with much other people, is because all of them were cruel in high school. I'll explain everything later.**

* * *

We took a walk in the park, until we came into a secluded area, surrounded by bushes, and sat down on the only park bench.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"Well, um.", she wiped her sweaty palms on her pink jeans, "That night, I was kind of high. Me and my friends stumbled to the gas station, and I seen Santana come out of the store. It was dark, and really no one around. She was walking to her car, which was parked by the alleyway. Then before I knew it, these two people came out, put a sack over her head, and took her."

"Sugar, why did you withhold information? And how could people not hear her?"

"I didn't want to get in trouble! And I wasn't sure what I saw was real or not. And Santana didn't scream or anything, she tried fighting, but the guy was too strong, he had his arms wrapped around hers."

It sounds like Santana, she would never show weakness to her attackers, I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Did you actually see a description of the two?"

"My memory is hazy, but what I remember is, the male, looked like he was wearing a black leather jacket, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. The other person, I think was a girl, she never showed her face, or even her hair, because she had a dark jacket, and the hood was up."

"Okay…what else can you tell me about the guy? Did you see his face? Hairstyle? Body build? What can you remember?"

"The guy was kind of short, and really muscular…he also had a mohawk."

Sugar barely got the description out, when I started running. Puck wore that exact outfit that night, I remember 'cause earlier that day he and Santana were catching up, and drinking a few beers. I don't think it's coincidence, I think it was him. Playing everyone, acting like he's broken. He deserves an Emmy Award.

I repeatedly tapped on his door, and when he answered, I grabbed his shirt, forcefully pushing him back, until his body collided with a wall.

"Brittany, what the fuck?"

"It was you. You were the one who caused everyone all the heart ache. I mean how could you, how could you?!", I yelled in his face, pushing my arm to his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he choked.

"Yes you do! You made Santana disappear! It's all your fault!", I go to punch his face, when someone grabs my arm.

"Calm down Brittany.", Quinn let's go, when I can control myself.

"Mommy…", Beth was in the hallway, ready to cry.

"Go to your room honey, Auntie Britty just had a moment.. Go to your room.", the little girl did as her mother asked.

"Now what's all this about?"

"He.", I pointed at Puck, "Is the reason Santana went missing."

"What? Brittany where did you hear that?"

"Someone saw him, the exact description of what he was wearing that night."

"Wait, Brittany, Puck and I were at the hospital, all night, with Beth. He never once left my sight."

I looked both of them over, not sure what to believe anymore. Puck finally found his voice, "Brittany, you know, that I would never do anything to hurt my family. You, Santana, Beth, and Quinn, are my family.", he said wiping away a stray tear.

"Do you think, it's possible that someone framed you?", I asked, still getting my anger under control.

"I honestly don't know why, or who, but I think it's a possibility."

"Fine…I'm getting to the bottom of this…and none of you will stop me.", I walk out the door, a changed person. I will do whatever it takes, to find out who did what they did, and why.

* * *

**AN/ Shorter chapter, I know, but everything in my reality, is crashing down, and it's hard to write. I apologize. Please review.**


	9. It's You

**AN/ Sorry for the wait guys, had a busy day. Long story short, I've got bad stomach ulcers. I'll be fine in 3 months. Okay story time!**

* * *

I roughly opened the door to our apartment, in search of the Latina. She was doing push-ups, with short shorts and a sports bra, sweat trickling down her toned back.

"Santana, the people who kidnapped you, was it a man and woman?", she looked up at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um…I think so."

"Okay, that's all I need."

* * *

I started thinking of anyone who would want to harm either me or Santana…'cause right now, anybody is the enemy. Okay, let's see…I went down the list of anyone we've tortured in high school. Then it came to me, "I know who it was.", I muttered to myself.

I just can't believe it…why? We didn't make him die. He committed suicide, but that was Karofsky's doing. I never said anything, but Santana outed him…I don't know how I'll go about this, but I can't let Santana know. This is my payback, I will avenge my love.

Before I do this, I need to make love to her, one last time. She's lying on the couch, in a pair of light blue boxers, with a black tank, she never looked more beautiful than she did now. I saunter over to her, straddle her waist, and kiss her. She responds quickly, hands gripping my hips. I ground down on her as she bucks up. Her hands slide up, removing my shirt. My torso is bare to her, my breasts full and begging for attention. She kneads them, pinching the nipples every now and then. I start tugging her shirt, and she sits up. She takes it off, and I am in awe. My fingers trail her fresh scar on her abdomen. And it infuriates me. That night, I make love to her, exploring her body all over again, It was the best damn night.

* * *

Something wakes me, and I stir from my slumber. It's still dark out, then I notice Santana isn't next to me. I stand up, in all my glory, and search for her. There, in the middle of the living room floor, was my love, bound, and gagged. That's the sight I seen before someone hit the back of my neck, and knocked me out.

I awoke shortly after, no, down on my knees, in front of Santana, who is bound to a wooden chair. I scoot closer, needing to be near me when I'm roughly pulled back,

"Uh, uh.", a voice from behind me answers, "You stay put like a good little girl, okay?"

The person behind me, tauntingly put a knife up to my throat, "Or else you'll be done."

"Enough!", a voice came from the kitchen, the figure, dressed in dark skinny jeans, and a black hoodie, came into view, "It's nice to see you again.", they say as they let the hood down, exposing their identity.

* * *

**AN/ Short chapter, but the next one will be way longer and also the finale. Please review.**


	10. Finally

**AN/ Sorry for the wait, haven't been inspired much to write, but I tried!**

* * *

There she is, standing in front of me. Rachel.

"You should've just kept your nose out of everybody's business.", the man behind me walked past me, standing next to Rachel.

"After all these years, why now? Tell me why Blaine!", I shouted, looking over at Santana, misery in her eyes.

He laughed devilishly, "It was all part of the plan. She deserved everything she got.", he smacked Santana so hard, she spit out blood.

I looked at Rachel, and felt so betrayed, "After all we've been through?", I ask her, she steps forward, emotionless.

"Santana needed to be taught a lesson…", her voice eerily calm.

"What? How could you still hate her? She's changed! Can't you see that? After Kurt died, she became a better person. Why did you have to make us suffer? Why?", tears threatened to spill over, but I kept them from falling.

"Because you two were the ones who made us suffer first!", Blaine yelled, as he yanked back on Santana's hair, bringing the knife to her throat, then down to cut across her collar bone.

"It was never intentional! Just stop, okay?"

"Stop? Stop?! Did she stop when she bullied Kurt so much he decided to take his own life! Huh!? NO! She didn't! So I'm not going to stop!", he yanked her up, throwing her up against the wall, and I watched as her body collapsed to the ground.

"Blaine, stop.", Rachel demanded, and he obeyed, "Brittany would you like to meet the person who wanted all of this to happen?", as soon as she said that, another figure came into view.

"Sam? What…Why?"

"They came up to me, asked me how badly I wanted you., how much I'd be willing to pay. So I went along with it.", this cannot be happening. Of all people. But something about this doesn't seem right. The way he's looking at me. No. He can't be like them.

"I can't believe this…", I whispered to no one.

"Believe it.", Blaine smiled wide at me, "Ms. Berry do I have permission to continue?", she nodded, and I watched as Blaine picked up Santana's limp body, smacking her a few times, so that she was awake, "You're going to want to see this.", he smirked, then made his way over to me, he struck me. Again and again. Then brought his knife to my stomach, cutting me a few times, the pain was horrid, and Santana gained more consciousness, she head butted him, turning his attention away from me. It was in vain, as he stabbed her in the back.

"NO!", I screamed, pulling myself together, crawling on my knees towards her, then someone yanked me back.

"Now Britt-Britt.", Rachel whispered in my ear, "Wouldn't wanna do anything rash."

I looked on, as I seen Santana bleed, her blood gushing out.

"I will fucking kill you.", I seethed, as Rachel's grip tightened on me.

Blaine brought his hand back, to stab my love in the chest, but then in a blur, he was on the floor, not moving. Sam just broke his neck. Sam.

"What the hell?!", Rachel screamed, bringing out a gun, aiming it towards Sam.

"It had to be done."

Rachel forgot about me for a minute, big mistake, I pushed hard on her legs, making her fall.

*boom*

A shot fired.

But at who?

I was too scared to look, I lifted my head, Sam was hit. Groaning in pain. And then the gun was put to my head, "Bad move.", she said as she cocked the gun.

This is it.

It's over.

*boom*

Another shot rang out, and Rachel's body hit the floor.

I look up to my rescuer, and I see Quinn. Holding the gun with shaky hands.

"Q, oh thank God, please untie me."

Santana's still not moving, and Sam is bleeding out from his stomach.

She unties me, and I rush over to Santana.

"Baby? Baby can you hear me? It's Brittany, please don't leave me, please don't leave me again.", I cry as I hold her body. Just needing to feel her close to me. And then I pass out.

* * *

I awoke feeling groggy, I tried sitting up, but it hurt so bad.

"Hey Britt.", Quinn smiled at me, "You're awake."

"Where's Santana? How is she?", I panic, wide eyed, heart racing.

"Slow down, B, she's fine. Surgery went great on all of you."

"Wait, all?"

"You, Santana, and Sam."

My heart dropped at the mention of his name.

"Sam…"

"Yeah, the bullet wound didn't hit any major organs, I'd say he's lucky."

"Just tell me about Santana."

"The stab wound was pretty deep, it was in her lower back, they um, they had to take out her kidney."

I gasped, "Oh my…is she awake? I need to see her!", I move to get up, but the IV keeps me from going anywhere.

"Britt, chill, you need to take it easy. She's not awake yet. Her surgery took the longest. And besides, you have some gnarly stitches.", she said as she raised up my shirt, "See?"

I looked down, ew, okay, I hate stitches.

"I need to see her.", I demanded.

"Britt…you can't."

"Get the damn nurse or whoever to let me get up and go to her!"

_Okay scary Britt is not good, _Quinn thought, and sighed in defeat.

"I'll be back…"

* * *

It took a lot of convincing, but I finally got my way, so here I am, sitting at Santana's side once again. She still hasn't awakened.

"Hey baby…I just have to say…you scared me, I thought I was going to lose you again. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.", I cry softly, as a hand comes up to brush the tears away.

"None of that.", her scratchy voice reached my ears.

"San, hey.", I smiled at her, and she looked at me.

"Hey. Come here often?", she joked, and I laughed at her silliness.

"Only for you.", I kissed her cheek, and she had a slight pout, I rolled my eyes, then kissed her lips.

"Mm, I missed that.", she tried sitting up, but it didn't work, I could see the pain it caused.

"Hey, just stay here, and rest, okay? You don't need to get hurt anymore."

"Okay…Brittany…what happened to Blaine, Rachel, and Sam?"

"Sam took care of Blaine, and Quinn came to my rescue and got Rachel."

"So what happened to Sam?"

"He got shot…and he's in recovery."

"Are you going to go see him?"

"Not while I'm here with you."

"Go.", she shooed me off, "I need to catch up on some sleep.", she puckered her lips, and I joined our lips together.

"Sleep well."

* * *

To say I was nervous was beyond what I'm feeling, so many questions going through my head, I reach his room, and peek in, he's watching TV. Typical.

His eyes looked fearful when he saw me.

"I thought I'd see you sooner or later.", he shut off the TV, focusing on me.

"Why did you do it?"

"They never said anybody would get hurt. All they said was they could get rid of her, so I'd have a chance with you…"

"Sam, what did you think they were talking about when they said 'get rid' of her?"

"I, I don't know. I should have never been a part of it."

"You're damn right. And I don't know about you, but I know, when Santana heals, she's going to beat the living shit out of you."

"I know.", he winced, "I deserve it."

"I don't think I can ever look at you the same."

"I understand."

"But you saved our lives, so for that, I am grateful."

"I owed it to you. To Santana.", he thought hard, "Do you, do you think, one day, you could forgive me?", he asked hopeful.

"Definitely not.", his face fell, I raised a hand, as if to say 'you didn't let me finish', "Definitely not today, or anytime soon, but there's a one in a million chance."

"So there's still a chance?"

"Maybe.", I say as I turn to walk away from the man I once loved.

* * *

**1 year later…**

Brittana is back at full speed. Santana and I have rekindled our relationship, and tomorrow is our wedding day. We've healed physically and emotionally together. The day after I talked to Sam, he disappeared, nobody heard from him since. So here we are, cuddling in bed, I love the feel of my future wife so close to me.

"Tomorrow's the big day.", she said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Mmmhm.", I hummed, snuggling closer.

"It's so weird, after all these years, I finally will get to call you my wife.", she smiled at me and pecked my lips.

"Just as long as you don't disappear again.", I smirked at her, and she giggled softly.

"Let's hope not.", I fell asleep in her arms.

The next day, I officially become Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce.

* * *

**AN/ Was it okay? Please review!**


End file.
